ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Randomness Ultimate
is a console video game series made by Not a Rip-Off Games. Synopsis Adventure Mode The main characters have encountered a mysterious force in the sky. Suddenly, it starts to explode, releasing beams that end up vanishing everyone across the entire planet while the main characters ended up being hypnotized... except TheOdd1sOut, who was the only survivor. It is up to him to save the entire. Classic Mode Simply, this is a mode 3 battles against a random character, a bonus game, and a boss. You choose any of the 10 starter characters and have them go out and fight. Characters NOTE #1: * = Starter character NOTE #2: If a character exists in real life, "(series here)" will not be put after the name. #'Rick Astley' #'Eduard Khil' #'Insanity Wolf' (Advice Animals) #'Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy Goof'* (Mickey Mouse) #'Wreck-It Ralph' (Wreck-It Ralph) #'Moana and Maui' (Moana) #'Eddie Brock/Venom' (Spider-Man) #'Thanos' (Avengers: Infinity War) #'Wade Wison/Deadpool' (Deadpool) #'Han Solo' (Star Wars) #'Kermit the Frog' (The Muppets) #'Bugs Bunny'* (Looney Tunes) (Big Chungus as his alternative form) #'Daffy Duck' (Looney Tunes) (Duck Dodgers as his alternative form) #'Scooby-Doo' (Scooby-Doo) #'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (Animaniacs) #'Miranda Phillips' (The Mystic Woods) #'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (Batman) #'The Joker' (Batman) #'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium'* (The Powerpuff Girls) #'Him' (The Powerpuff Girls) #'Dexter and Dee Dee'* (Dexter's Laboratory) #'Cow and Chicken' (Cow and Chicken) #'Ed, Edd and Eddy' (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) #'Samurai Jack' (Samurai Jack) #'Aku' (Samurai Jack) #'The Grim Reaper' (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #'Billy and Mandy' (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #'Finn "the Human" Mertens and Jake the Dog' (Adventure Time) #'BMO' (Adventure Time) #'Mordecai and Rigby' (Regular Show) #'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' (The Amazing World of Gumball) #'Steven Universe' (Steven Universe) #'Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra' (The Cryptids) #'Tyler Woodson' (The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor) #'Claire the Ghost' (Eric and Claire) #'Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith' (Rick and Morty) #'Godzilla' (Godzilla) (1954/2014/Life on Monster Island/ASMR Godzilla are his forms, with the 2014 being normal) #'Rexy' (Jurassic Park/''Jurassic World'') #'Smaug' (The Hobbit) #'It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown' (It) (1990/2017 are his forms, with 2017 being normal) #'Valak' (The Conjuring/''The Nun'') #'SpongeBob SquarePants'* (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'Eugene H. Krabs' (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'DoodleBob' (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'CatDog' (CatDog) #'Velocity' (Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) #'Brimstone' (Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) #'Mr. Turner' (The Fairly OddParents) #'Zim and GIR' (Invader Zim) #'Dib Membrane' (Invader Zim) #'Gaz Membrane' (Invader Zim) #'Jimmy Neutron' (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) #'Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle' (Catscratch) #'Gatopardos the Cheetah' (Gatopardos the Cheetah) #'Sfika the Wasp' (Gatopardos the Cheetah) #'Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #'Lincoln Loud' (The Loud House) #'Flytrap' (Flytrap: Savior of All) #'Spinolord' (Flytrap: Savior of All) #'Riley Killian' (The Miserable Adventures of Riley) #'Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber' (VeggieTales) #'Shrek' (Shrek) #'King Julien' (Madagascar) #'John Cena' #'Barack Obama' (Obunga as his alternate form) #'Childish Gambino'* #'Rosa Parks' #'Snoop Dogg' #'Jacksepticeye' #'Jacksfilms' #'EpicLloyd and Nice Peter' #'TheOdd1sOut'* #'Jaiden Animations' #'Jeffy' (SuperMarioLogan) #'Brody Foxx' (Yo Mama) #'Dante' (Storybooth) #'Four and X' (Battle for BFDI) #'The Boy and Girl' (Missing Halloween) #'Collin the Speedy Boy'* (Collin the Speedy Boy) #'Gurkha' (Collin the Speedy Boy) #'Spyro the Dragon'* (Spyro) #'Hunter the Cheetah' (Spyro) #'Ripto' (Spyro) #'Master Chief' (Halo) #'Jeffery Morrison/Howler' (Howler) #'Creeper'* (Minecraft) #'Enderman' (Minecraft) #'Dovahkiin' (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) #'Trevor Phillips' (Grand Theft Auto V) #'Freddy Fazbear' (Five Nights at Freddy's) #'Spooky' (Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion) #'Flowey' (Undertale) #'Bendy' (Bendy and the Ink Machine) #'Cuphead and Mugman' (Cuphead) #'Granny' (Granny) #'Baldi' (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) #'Arthur Morgan' (Red Dead Redemption 2) #'The Croc' (Cartoon Network: CN School) #'Erma Williams' (Erma) #'Danisha the Poodle, Jordan the Bulldog, and Charlie the Chihuauha' (Me and Donaldo's Roleplays) Stages #'The Grammies' #'Mouseton' #'Niceland' #'Motunui' #'New York City' #'Titan' #'Westchester County' #'Death Star' #'Sesame Street' #'Acme Arces' #'Coolsville' #'Burbank, California' #'The Mystic Woods' #'Gotham City' #'The City of Townsville' #'Dexter's Laboratory' #'The Cul-de-Sac' #'Aku City' #'Endsville' #'The Land of Ooo' #'The Park' Items #'TBD' Assist Trophies #'Michael Jackson' #'Troll Face' #'Courage Wolf' (Advice Animals) #'Pluto' (Mickey Mouse) #'Vanellope von Schweetz' (Wreck-It Ralph) #'Tamatoa' (Moana) #'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (Spider-Man) #'Loki Laufeyson' (Avengers) #'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (X-Men) #'Chewbacca' (Star Wars) #'Miss Piggy' (The Muppets) #'Elmer Fudd' (Looney Tunes) #'Porky Pig' (Looney Tunes) #'Shaggy Rogers' (Scooby-Doo) #'Pinky and the Brain' (Animaniacs/''Pinky and the Brain'') #'Implo' (The Mystic Woods) #'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (Superman) #'Harley Quinn' (Batman) #'The Talking Dog' (The Powerpuff Girls) #'Mojo Jojo' (The Powerpuff Girls) #'Monkey' (Dexter's Laboratory) #'I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon' (I Am Weasel) #'Sarah' (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) #'The Scotsman' (Samurai Jack) #'Scaramouche' (Samurai Jack) #'Fred Fredburger' (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #'Milkshakes' (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' (Adventure Time) #'Marceline Abadeer' (Adventure Time) #'Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost' (Regular Show) #'Tina Rex' (The Amazing World of Gumball) #'Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl' (Steven Universe) #'Slob' (The Cryptids) #'Frank and Emma Woodson' (The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor) #'Emily McEdderson' (Eric and Claire) #'Scary Terry' (Rick and Morty) #'King Ghidorah' (Godzilla) #'Blue' (Jurassic World) #'Gollum' (The Hobbit) #'Cujo' (Cujo) #'Annabelle' (The Conjuring/''Annabelle'') #'Patrick Star' (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'Squidward Tentacles' (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'Sheldon Plankton' (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'Winslow T. Oddfellow' (CatDog) #'Shunky' (Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) #'Grimm' (Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) #'Denzel Crocker' (The Fairly OddParents) #'The Almighty Tallest' (Invader Zim) #'Professor Membrane' (Invader Zim) #'Ms. Bitters' (Invader Zim) #'Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer' (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) #'Randall the Bear' (Catscratch) #'Skylos the Dog and Gata the Cat' (Gatopardos the Cheetah) #'Tarantoula the Tarantula and Alogaki T. Panagias' (Gatopardos the Cheetah) #'April O'Neil' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #'Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud' (The Loud House) #'Kevin' (Flytrap: Savior of All) #'Jorge' (Flytrap: Savior of All) #'Pain the Bat' (The Miserable Adventures of Riley) #'Archibald Asparagus' (VeggieTales) #'Donkey' (Shrek) #'Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private' (Madagascar) #'Dwayne Johnson' #'Donald Trump' #'XXXTentacion' #'Martin Luther King Jr.' #'Kayne West' #'PewDiePie' #'Markiplier' #'Zach Sherwin' #'Harry the Moth' #'Ari' #'Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody' (SuperMarioLogan) #'Ugly Mama' (Yo Mama) #'Daphne' (Storybooth) #'Donut' (Battle for BFDI) #'"Liar" Girl' (Missing Halloween) #'Cooper and Tommy the Opossum' (Collin the Speedy Boy) #'Sharp' (Collin the Speedy Boy) #'Sparx the Dragonfly' (Spyro) #'Elora' (Spyro) #'Crush and Gulp' (Spyro) #'Cortana' (Halo) #'Bella Stoker' (Howler) #'Wither' (Minecraft) #'Ender Dragon' (Minecraft) #'Odahviing' (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) #'Big Smoke' (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) #'Golden Freddy' (Five Nights at Freddy's) #'Specimen 4' (Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion) #'Chara' (Undertale) #'Boris' (Bendy and the Ink Machine) #'Ms. Chalice' (Cuphead) #'Spider' (Granny) #'Playtime' (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) #'John Marston' (Red Dead Redemption) #'Robo-Croc' (Cartoon Network: CN School) #'Siris' (Erma) #'The Native Tribe Leader' (Me and Donaldo's Lost Roleplay) Bosses #'Adolf Hitler' #'Rebecca Black' #'Lord Voldemort' (Harry Potter) #'DMX' #'MatPat' #'Slender Man' (Creepypasta) #'Justin Bieber' #'SCP-173' (SCP - Containment Breach) #'LeBron James and Sprite Cranberry' Trivia *At the end of Classic Mode, you end up having to fight a "new challenger", making it considered a quick way to unlock characters. However, whoever you are attempting to unlock depends on the starter character you selected, which means they have their own set of characters. **''Mickey, Donald, and Goofy Set:'' Cuphead and Mugman, Dante, Kermit the Frog, Shrek, Wreck-It Ralph, Moana and Maui, Miranda Phillips, Han Solo, and Thanos **''Bugs Bunny Set:'' Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Scooby-Doo, Rosa Parks, Barack Obama, Batman, The Joker, Valak, and It/Pennywise **''Powerpuff Girls Set:'' Billy and Mandy, Bendy, The Boy and Girl, Gaz Membrane, Riley Killian, Claire the Ghost, Erma Williams, Spooky, and Him **''Dexter and Dee Dee Set:'' Ed, Edd, and Eddy, BMO, CatDog, Mordecai and Rigby, Jimmy Neutron, Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith, Zim and GIR, Freddy Fazbear, and Venom **''SpongeBob SquarePants Set:'' Mr. Krabs, Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle, Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, Four and X, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog, Steven Universe, DoodleBob, and Godzilla **''Childish Gambino Set:'' Snoop Dogg, Trevor Phillips, Arthur Morgan, Deadpool, Master Chief, Velocity, Samurai Jack, Brimstone, and Aku **''TheOdd1sOut Set:'' Jaiden Animations, Jeffy, Gumball and Darwin, Baldi, Jackspeticeye, Jacksfilms, EpicLloyd and Nice Peter, Brody, and John Cena **''Collin the Speedy Boy Set:'' Mr. Turner, Lincoln Loud, Dib Membrane, Flytrap, Granny, Howler, Gurkha, Spinolord, and Rexy **''Spyro Set:'' Hunter, Danisha, Jordan, and Charlie, King Julien, Gatopardos the Cheetah, Sfika the Wasp, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michalangelo, Ripto, Dovahkiin, and Smaug **''Creeper Set:'' Enderman, Cow and Chicken, Tyler Woodson, Eduard Khil, Rick Astley, Flowey, The Grim Reaper, The Croc, and Insanity Wolf * Category:Video games Category:Fighting games Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas